La véritable identité d'Hermione
by lilialove76
Summary: Hermione Granger, 17 ans, apprend qu'elle a été adopter. Elle va rentrée en 7eme année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie : Poudlard, avec un nouveau nom, une nouvelle famille et de nouveaux amis. Mais qu'elle est sa véritable identité ?
1. chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1: La véritable famille d'Hermione_** Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait encore fait le même cauchemar qu'elle fesait depuis la chute de Voldemort. Elle se leva de son lit, pris son miroir qui était sur sa table de nuit et se regarda. Elle avait beaucoup changer ses cheveux sont devenu brun-blond et lisser alors qu'avant ils étaient touffus. Son visage était devenu magnifique. Avec ses yeux châtains. Elle pris des habits et alla dans sa salle de bain, elle pris une douche et s'habilla. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment changer, elle avait des formes la où il le fallait. Elle fesait 1m60 et elle était vêtu d'une belle robe vert émeraude avec des bijoux et des sandales dorés. Elle descendis pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle vit sa mère pleurait. Hermione demanda alors à sa mère

Hermione: Pourquoi tu pleure maman?

Jane: Ma chérie assied toi, moi et ton père nous avons quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Hermione: Allez-y je vous écoute.

Marc: C'est très difficile à te le dire.

Jane: Mais avant tu dois savoir que nous t'aimons beaucoup.

Marc: Nous t'avons adopté.

Hermione déboussolé: Vous m'avez quoi?

Jane: Adopté

Hermione: C'est une blague j'espère ! ! ? ?

Jane en pleurant: C'est la vérité ma chérie et ta mère vient te chercher à 15h.

Hermione perdu: Non mais c'est vous ma vraie famille je ne veux pas partir avec eux!!!

Marc: Ma chérie tu n'a pas le choix

Hermione: Mais si j'ai le choix, ils m'ont abandonnés et puis c'est qui mes vraie parents, d'abord?

Jane: Tu verra quand elle va arrivée. Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires.

Hermione: Mais j'ai pas envie de partir et vous laissez.

Marc d'un ton froid: Va faire tes affaires

Hermione partit de la cuisine et monta faire ses affaires en pleurant.


	2. chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2 : La famille Zabini_**

Hermione partit de la cuisine et monta faire ses affaires en pleurant. Elle mit ses habits, ses photos, ses cahiers, ses livres dans un sac. Son PC dans sa pochette et attend, assis sur son lit, l'arrivé de sa vraie mère. 15 h arriva et elle en te dit sonner. Sa "mère" alla ouvrir.

Jane: Élisabeth comment vas-tu ? Je vais toute suite chercher Hermione.

Élisabeth: Je vais bien merci Jane.

Jane monta dans la chambre d'Hermione et toqua.

Jane: Hermione, ta mère est arriver.

Hermione: Oui j'arrive toute suite.

Hermione prit ses valise et descendis. Dès qu'elle arriva en bas, elle vit une femme brune au yeux noisettes, elle était magnifique. Elle commença à parler.

Élisa: Coucou ma chérie je m'appelle Élisabeth Zabini et je suis ta mère.

Hermione: Bonjour mais vous avez bien dit Zabini.

Élisa: Oui bien sur.

Hermione: Et Blaise c'est mon frère?

Élisa : Oui c'est ton frère et vous êtes aussi jumeaux.

Hermione pâlit et tomba dans les pommes. Jane, pour réveiller Hermione, alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et retourna dans le salon, elle jeta l'eau sur le visage de sa "fille" et elle se réveilla d'un coup et dit:

Hermione énervée : Mais vous êtes malade à me jeter de l'eau!!!

Jane: C'était pour que tu te réveille parce que tu t'ai évanouie!

Élisa: Tes affaires sont prêtes?

Hermione: Oui madame.

Élisa: Appelle moi maman ou Élisa si tu n'est pas encore prête.

Hermione: D'accord Élisa.

Élisa: Dit au revoir à Jane et à Marc, on y va.

Hermione: Au revoir maman, papa je vous aime. Je reviendrais vous voir.

Hermione et Élisa transplanèrent pour aller au manoir Zabini.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Le manoir Zabini_** Hermione et sa mère arrivèrent devant un beau manoir, sa mère ouvrit le portail et elles traversèrent l'allée. Il y avait des rosiers, des pommiers, des poiriers et des buissons. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Élisa ouvra la porte et l'invita à rentrer. Un elfe apparut.

Élisa: Isadora peux-tu dire à mon mari que sa fille et moi sommes rentrées.

Isadora : Oui madame, je reviens.

Isadora disparu et alla annoncer la présence de sa femme et de sa fille. Ethan descendis les marches en courant et pris sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. Il était heureux de revoir sa fille depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ils s'écartèrent et Élisabeth demanda:

Élisa : Où est Blaise chéri?

Ethan : Il est partit au chemin de traverse avec Drago, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Élisa: D'accord, Hermione vient on va dans le salon on doit t'expliquer pourquoi nous t'avons abandonné.

Hermione: D'accord allons-y.

Ils allèrent au salon.

Ethan: Comme tu le sais le seigneur des ténèbres avait pris le pouvoir, ta mère et moi nous étions dans ses rangs par obligations.

Élisa: Quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il nous a dit que si c'était une fille il voudrait la prendre comme épouse.

Ethan: Quand ta mère a accouché et qu'on a vu que c'était un garçon et une fille, toi et Blaise, nous sommes aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de te mettre en sécurité chez les moldus.

Élisa: Et il a accepté, il t'a emmené chez les Granger,pendant que nous on a annoncés à Voldemort qu'on avait eu un garçon. Pendant 17 ans nous avons attendu que Voldemort se fasse tué car on s'était promis qu'après la mort de Voldemort nous reviendrons te chercher.

Ethan: Voilà pourquoi on t'a abandonné j'espère que tu nous en veux pas trop.

Hermione: Non je ne vous en veux pas.

Hermione se leva et pris ses parents dans ses bras. Au même moments Blaise entra dans le hall.

Blaise: Maman, papa je suis rentré !

Ethan: Nous sommes dans le salon fiston, vient nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

Blaise entra dans le salon et quand il vit Hermione, il dit:

Blaise: Granger... mais quesque tu fous chez moi?

Ethan: Blaise, Hermione est ta soeur.

Blaise: Quoi? Mais c'est une sang de bourbe !!

Élisa énervée : Blaise! N'insulte pas ta soeur !!!

Blaise: Oui maman.

Ethan: Fais visiter le manoir à ta soeur et montre sa chambre.

Blaise: D'accord, viens Gran... Hermione.

Hermione se leva et suis son frère. Blaise lui montra la cuisine, la salle à manger, le bureau de leur mère ainsi celui de leur père, la chambre de leur parents, la bibliothèque, sa chambre à lui, d'autres salles et les chambres d'amis. Blaise prit la parole:

Blaise: Et voici ta chambre.

Blaise ouvrit la porte et elle rentra.

Blaise : Voici ta sa salle de bain personnelle et ton dressing, tu as aussi un bureau et tes affaires sont sur ton lit.

Hermione: D'accord merci.

Blaise: Je voulais aussi te présenter mes excuse pour toute ces années d'insultes. Je te laisse, je suis dans ma chambres si tu as besoins d'aide.

Et il sortit avant même que Hermione ai eu le temps de parler. Elle rangea ses affaires quand un elfe de maison vient lui dire qu'elle devait mettre une robe car le repas aller être servit et il disparut. Elle mit une robe noir avec des escarpins, se maquilla et se fit un chignon. Elle descendit manger. Elle était à coté de sa mère et en face de son frère qui lui était à coté de son père. Blaise prit la parole.

Blaise: Papa, maman est ce que Drago peux venir passer 2 semaines ici?

Ethan: Oui bien sur mais invite une fille pour pas que Hermione se retrouve seule.

Blaise: Je demanderais à Mélinda de venir alors.

Élisa: Bien sur mais elle n'est pas à Beaubâton?

Blaise: Oui mais je suis sur qu'elle pourra venir.

Hermione: Qui est Mélinda?

Blaise: La soeur de Drago.

Hermione: La soeur de Malfoy? Je savais pas qu'il avait une soeur.

Blaise: Normal, elle n'était pas à Poudlard et on ne parlait jamais d'elle a l'école.

Hermione: Ah ok. Maman, papa je suis fatiguée, je peux aller me coucher?

Élisa: Bien sur bonne nuit ma chérie.

Hermione embrassa ses parents, dit bonne nuit à son frère et partit dans sa chambre. Arriver dans sa chambre, elle mit son pyjama et alla se coucher. Elle devait dire à ses amis la vérité mais elle avait peur de leur réaction. Elle s'endormit avec plein de question en tête.

Du côté de Blaise, il dit bonne nuit à ses parents et monta dans sa chambre pour écrire la première lettre pour Drago:

Salut vieux,

J'ai demandé à mes parents si tu pouvais venir passer 2 semaines à la maison comme sa tu pourra rencontrer ma soeur, si tes parents sont d'accord, tu peux venir demain aller je te dis bonne nuit. A bientôt vieux.

Blaise.

Il envoyé la lettre et écrit l'autre lettre pour Mélinda:

Coucou princesses,

J'espère que tu vas bien, je t'écris cette lettre pour savoir si tu veux bien venir 2 semaines à la maison, si la directrice de ton école veux bien bien sur, comme sa tu rencontrera ma soeur et tu verra Drago. Si tu veux, tu peux venir dé demain. Je te dis bonne nuit et peut être à demain. Je t'aime bisous princesse.

Blaise.

Il envoya la 2eme lettre, mit son pyjama et alla se coucher.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4: Nouvelle rencontre_**

Le lendemain, Blaise était encore endormit quand il sentit un regard qui était posé sur lui. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et la il vit une magnifique fille aux yeux bleus-gris avec des cheveux blonds qui était entrain de le regarder avec un grand sourire.

Blaise tout content et qui la pris dans ses bras: Mélinda! J'aurais cru que tu n'aurais pas pu venir je suis content de te revoir princesse.

Mélinda: Oui, je sais mais comme c'est les vacances, que tu me manquait beaucoup et que j'ai appris que t'avais une soeur je suis directement venue et moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

Blaise: Je m'y attendais pas à que tu sois dans mon lit. Drago est ici?

Mélinda: Oui il est entrain de se préparer à manger.

Blaise: Tu as faim.

Linda: Oui on va déjeuner?

Blaise: Excellente idée, je met juste mon bas de pyjama et on y va.

Après avoir mis son pyjama, ils descendirent pour déjeuner.

Du coté d'Hermione, elle était déjà lever et se trouver dans la cuisine mais elle était rester sur place car il y avait un garçon aux yeux bleus-gris avec des cheveux blonds, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, qui était entrain de se préparer à manger ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Hermione. Quand il se retourna, il lâcha toute suite la tasse qu'il avait dans la main et dit:

Drago surpris: Granger! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là !!!

Au même moments Mélinda et Blaise arriva dans la cuisine mais ni Hermione ni Drago les virent.

Hermione: Deja bonjour et figure toi la fouine que tu es chez moi donc parle moi dun autre ton et ce nest plus Granger mais Zabini!!!

Drago: Laisse moi rire toi une sang de bourbe etre une Zabini et puis quoi encore.

Blaise qui voulut arreter la dispute dit: Drago, Hermione te dit la verite cest ma soeur jumelle on l'a appris hier (ils se retournerent vers Blaise et Mélinda). Et ne la traite plus et toi Hermione apprend a bien t'entendre avec.

Hermione: Et puis quoi encore c'est quune sale fouine ( en voyant Mélinda, elle changa de sujet) et tu ne me presente pas?

Blaise: Mélinda voici ma soeur Hermione. Hermione voici Mélinda la soeur de Drago.

Mélinda: Enchantée Hermione.

Hermione: Moi de meme. J'aurais jamais cru que Mal... Drago puisse avoir une soeur.

Mélinda: C'est normal vu quil a un caractere de merde, jai prefere aller à Beauxbaton. Mais je vais voir avec mes parents pour que je puisse aller à Poudlard. Et puis je serais ravis d'apprendre à te connaitre.

Mione: Mais moi aussi, on pourrait dejeuner et apres faire les magasins ensembles.

Mélinda: Avec plaisir. Les garcons, vous venez aussi.

Blaise: Mais Drago et moi, on avait deja prevu des trucs a faire.

Mione: Vous venez avec nous vous n'avez pas le choix et puis qui porterait nos sac si vous netes pas là.

Mélinda: Elle a raison donc vous venez.

Drago: Ok. Mais demain le reste de la bande viens, on fera se quon avait prévu demain.

Hermione palit légèrement. Mais se ressaissit tres vite. Demain, elle ira voir les Weasleys et Harry pour ne pas voir les autres serpentard. Ils finirent de manger et ils transplanèrent au chemin de traverse.


End file.
